diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Amindrissas Gelegenheitstagebuch
thumb Aussehen Ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch findet immer den Platz in ihrem Rucksack. Dabei ist auch eine eher ausgefranste Feder und ein kleines schwarzes Tintenfässchen. Die Seiten des Buches sind leicht vergilbt und nur teilweise mit Worten gefüllt. generell sieht das Buch etwas mitgenommen aus, dennoch achtet die Besitzerin sehr darauf, gibt es nie aus den Händen und schreibt wann immer ihr danach ist. =Erster Eintrag= Die Sonne scheint und ich bin nicht so ganz sicher, was ich als erstes in das Buch schreiben soll. Dir lieber Leser will ich aber sagen, dass du es wohl erst Jahre nach diesem Eintrag in die Hände bekommst, vielleicht auch nie. Nun Geneigtester fragst du dich sicher wer ich bin und warum ich kein Wissenschaftsbuch geschrieben habe, sondern nur eine Zusammenfassung meiner Existenz. Ich habe lange überlegt wie ich das Buch beginnen soll. "Einst war eine Elfe...." Nein, nicht die Dritte Person, das ist bei weitem zu unpersönlich und der Anfang viel zu fantastisch und Märchenhaft, wo ich doch nichts weiter bin als eine Hochelfe unter Blutelfen. "Meine Geschichte beginnt...." Besser. Aber immer noch nicht, was mir vorschwebt und was wohl das Interesse von dir weckt, lieber Leser. Es klingt gleich einem Epos, doch ich kann dir auch leider noch nicht sagen, was ich erleben werde und was Einträge wert ist. Vielleicht wird es ein Buch voller Leere und nur das Jammerstück einer niederen Bürgerin..... vielleicht aber auch ein Roman des Wandels einer Dame, die ihren Weg findet und aufsteigt, zu Höherem strebt! Nun beginne ich aber einfach mal so, wie mir danach ist und wie ich denke, dass es am besten umfasst, was in meinem Leben geschieht. Denn damit du jenes verstehst, mein Freund, musst du erst einmal eine schnöde Einletung bekommen, eine Einleitung zu sehen wie ich, meine Gefühle zu erkennen und dennoch nicht den Punkt zu verlieren, dass es voran geht. Somit habe ich nun vorerst einmal genug geschrieben über den Anfang dessen, was vielleicht einmal einen Platz in einem Bücherregal eines Sammlers findet. Ich wünsche dir, dass du meine Geschichte miterlebst wie ich es selbst erlebt habe. Und ich will, dass du Höhen und Tiefen so erkennen kannst, wie ich sie darstellen mag. Der Tag ist ein wenig wärmer als ich es beim dunkelroten ersten Strahl der Sonne erwartet hätte. Ich selbst habe gerade meinen Platz am Brunnen auf dem Basar gefunden und das Treiben in Silbermond droht mich wieder einmal zu fesseln. Dennoch sehe ich in so vielen Gesichtern eine Monotonie, die mich beinahe mit sich zieht. Viele vergessen oft das Glück des Alltags und sehen sich nach so viel mehr als sie sich je erfüllen können. Kleine Ziele sind zu trist geworden und jeder sucht nach dem großen Glück, der wahren Liebe oder dem unmessbaren Reichtum. Dabei findet sich in dieser Welt so viel mehr Glück als die meisten es wohl je erkennen können. Es ist der Blick für das Kleine, das Empfinden für die winzigen Wunder in unserem Leben, was uns erfüllt und unsere Seele aufgehen lässt. Ich selbst sehe keinen Sinn darin nach Unmöglichkeiten zu streben, jeder hatt doch sein Glück und seine Erfüllung stets an siener Seite, die Frage ist nur ob wir die Augen dafür öffnen. Gewiss gibt es Ausnahmen.... beispeilsweise die Bäckerstochter, die für ein gutes Geld in den Adel verheiratet wird, Die kleine Dieben ohne Hand, das Seelenopfer eines Nethermanten. Man sollte nicht danach suchen sich den größten Vorteil aus allem zu schlagen, ich denke wenn jeder auf seine Art anderen mit einem Lächeln begegnet kann die Welt ein wenig heller werden. Natürlich, mein Freund, wirst du mich nun eine Närrin nennen und gleich versucht sein das Buch beiseite zu legen, aber bitte halte ein. Sicher bin ich mir darüber im Klaren wie blauäugig und naiv es doch ist an so etwas zu denken und so etwas gar in meiner Fantasie hell erblühen zu lassen wie eine Sommerblüte in ihren schönsten Tagen. Trotz allem will ich dir sagen, dass ich gerne in derlei Tagträume verfalle, denn ohne Träume sind wir doch nichts weiter als leere Automaten und vergessen schon bald zu sehnen. Aber nun genug von meinen kleinen Gedanken über Träume von einer schöneren Welt, was heute geschehen ist bisher..... ist bei weitem nicht sonderlich aufregend für eine Person von hohem Stand. Wobei, vielleicht ja doch! Gönne dir einen Blick in meine Welt. Ich sehe mich um und wieder blicke ich in dieselben Gesichter wie jeden Tag. Meine blauen Augen sind hier leider nicht sehr beliebt und oftmals will man mir Schmerzen zufügen oder mich gar ernsthaft verletzen. Was ist denn eine Hochelfe schon wert? Nur Frage ich mich was man wohl denkt, wenn unser Volk das Grün ins einen Augen wieder verloren hat, zu Wenige denken darüber nach. Ein kleiner Schmetterling landet auf meinem Bein und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass heute ein wahrlich blühender Tag ist, ich könnte mich kaum mehr erfreuen und zum ersten mal seit Jahren spüre ich wieder eine Leichtigkeit in allem, was ich tue, wie ich sie nur im Meer kenne. ich fühle mich ausnahmsweise mal frei, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich meine gefundenen Perlen wieder viel zu billig verkauft habe. Aber es ist nicht das Erste mal, dass ich mein Mittagessen zu teuer bezahle, gewiss lacht sich der Gastwirt bereits ins Fäustchen und freut sich über den hohen Preis, den er erzielen konnte. Als ich heute früh wie immer in den Wurzeln meines Lieblingsbaumes aufgewacht bin, da ich in keinem gasthaus wilkommen war, habe ich etwas erblickt, was mir schon einen Tag voller Leben und voller froher Gedanken versprochen hat. Als ich mich endlich erhob um meine steifen Gleider auszustrecken udn schon den ersten Morgentau auf meinen Füßen gespürt habe sah ich noch am Meer, wie die Sonne aus jenem auftaucht. Das Licht funkelte über den Ozean als habe man die Strahlen selbst geschmolzen udn nun über das Wasser ergossen. Ich habe mich beinahe gar nicht daran satt sehen können, diese Schönheit hat mir fast den Atem geraubt. Ich liebe Quel'thalas' ewigen Frühling, kaum etwas ist schöner als zu sehen wie nach meinem ersten Tauchgang die Sonnenstrahlen ihr Licht durch die Blätter der Bäume werfen und Schattentänze mit den Bäumen vollführen. Als ich endlich einmal wieder im Meer meiner Heimat tauchen war habe ich etwas gespürt, was mir so unendlich lange gefehlt hat, diese endlose Freiheit und das Glück! Die Korallen an der Azubrlauen Küste haben trotz der Geißel und nach all den Jahren nicht an Schönheit verloren. Die Fische schillern immer noch in ihren Farben und zu gerne schwimme ich mit den schillernden Schwärmen ehe ich mich an meine Arbeit mache und Muscheln sammel. Und auch wenn ich manches mal das Muschelfleisch über habe wie heute und es nur für einen Spottpreis loswerde, so ist es dennoch eine Leidenschaft von mir den Grund zu erforschen, alles zu sehen, was es da gibt und die Stille des Wassers zu genießen. Zudem habe ich heute einige Perlen gefunden, die sicher alles andere als Wertlos sind. Nahezu perfekt sind sie heran gewachsen und schimmern in einem regenbogengleichen Perlmutt. Und auch wenn ich noch so malerisch von dem Meer spreche und auch noch so schwärmerisch klinge dessen Schönheit zu umschreiben lasse dich, lieber Leser, nie dazu hinreißen tief zu tauchen und alles zu erforschen ohne zu wissen, was du tust. Das Meer ist wie die Liebe. Sie kann umschwenken, kann geben und nehmen, dich umschmeicheln und dich zerreißen. Ich spreche auch nicht unbedingt davon, dass du eventuell darin ertrinken könntest. Das Meer ist wie beinahe alles Schöne auf dieser Welt voller bekannter und unbekannter Gefahren. Selbst mir rast nach einem Leben im Wasser immer noch das Herz wenn ich in unbekannte Tiefen tauche. Mein Puls schlägt schneller und die Aufregung lässt mich auch ab und mal zögern. ich liebe das Meer so unendlich und vielleicht liebst du es ja auch so sehr.... aber lasse dich nicht täuschen. Das Meer ist frei und wird nie seine Liebe jemandem in die Ewigkeit schenken. Das mag vielleicht etwas erschreckend klingen, dass ich bereits jetzt in jungen Jahren schon daran denke, aber wenn ich des Todes bin wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als in Asche mit den tosenden Wellen vereint zu werden. Wieder sehe ich auf. Ich neige heute wahrlich dazu mich in meinen Gedanken zu verlieren, so komme ich in meiner kindlichen Träumerei gar nicht dazu dir zu erzählen, was mir heute wiederfuhr. Meien Suche nach meinem herzliebsten Bruder war ein weiteres mal erfolglos. Vieleicht solltemich das nun niederschmettern und ich sollte aufseufzen, ach mein geliebter Bruder, aber ich denke wenn ich das tu werde ich ihm auch nciht näher kommen. Ich wünsche mir kaum etwas sehnlicher als wenigstens eine Person in dieser riesigen Stadt zu haben, die mir an der Seite steht und mit der ich mein Leben und vielleicht auch meine Gedanken teilen kann. Somit werde ich mich nicht niederschmettern lassen und weiter nach ihm suchen, ich will nicht daran glauben er sei tot. Wenn mein Bruder wirklich tot wär, so hätte ich seinen Namen gewiss auf einem Gedenkstein gefunden, beinahe alle habe ich besucht in unserer Heimat, aber nichts. Ich werde nicht aufgeben und mich einer naiven Sehnsucht hingeben anstatt jene zu erfüllen bevor ich ihn nicht wieder in meine Arme geschlossen habe, oder bis ich seinen Namen eingeritzt in einem Stein sehe. Für heute werde ich demnach die Feder nieder legen, vielleicht finde ich noch eine Spur oder aber endlich etwas, was mir mehr gibt als das, was ich habe. Ich weiß ich habe mich noch über das Mehr beschwert, dennoch würde ich gerne mal wieder in einem Bett schlafen... Zweiter Eintrag Ich sitze neben einem Todesritter. Eigentlich wolte ich nur schreiben und das an einem ruhigen Ort auf einer der Bänke, die etwas vom Getümmel der Stadt entfernt sind. Ich bin gegangen, habe noch einmal gelesen, was ich dir schreibe und da saß er. Beinahe wie aus Stein gehauen saß er auf der Bank und als ich den Blick hob sah er mich direkt an, mit diesen Augen! Es ist schwer für mich in Worte zu fassen was nun in mir vorgeht. Versuchst du Jemandem doch dieses Kunstwerk deiner Gedanken vorzutragen kommt es dir zu komplex vor und jeder erste Strich könnte dein Gegenüber langweilen oder gar das Geschehen nicht in seiner Bedeutsamkeit aufzeigen! Somi versuche nun ich aus dem tiefen Gespinst meiner Gedanken, meiner Wahrenehmung dir durch unbeholfene und kleine Striche mit einem viel zu blassen Kohlestift zu verdeutlichen, was ich gerade für mich selbst erkenne. Augen so tief wie das Meer mit einem hellblauen Schimmer als würde sich das Nordlicht selbt darin spiegeln und langsam zu einem hellen, strahlenden weiß verblassen. Allerdings erkennt man in jenen auch den Nachtschwarzen Schwermut und Worte wie Gnade müssen nun mit Verlaub einmal neu definiert werden. Die Haare sind weißer als der reinste Schnee der höchsten Gipfel und er selbst scheint eine Gestalt vollends aus Kälte und Leere zu sein. Wenn man ihn erblickt vermag man keinerlei Regung zu erkennen und auch wirkt er als habe er sich bereits vor langem verschlossen. Dennoch hat er etwas an sich, was in mir eine leise Faszination hegt, seine komplette Denkstruktur hat sich mit dem Überschreiten des Todes zu etwas geändert, was sowohl Stärke beweist als auch bereits in Scherben liegt. Es ist wahrlich für mich, mein Freund, schwer zu erfassen und selbst nach diesen blumigen Worten habe ich das Gefühl noch nichts von meinem Eindruck dir vermitteln zu können. Es ist als würdest du einen Kristallwald aus Eis und Glas nur mit den Worten 'kalt und hell' umschreiben. Du kannst gar nicht all die Komplexität und die gebrochnen Lichter umschreiben wie du es dir so sehr ersehnst. sind dann einige kleine Tintenkleckse zu erkennen Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und auch ich sehe nicht wirklich, was sich wohl in ihm verbergen mag und vermutlich werde ich es auch niemals verstehen solange ich noch unter den Lebenden Weile. Er selbst sprach von einer so dunklen Leere und einem absoluten Nichts, von einem so unglaublich tiefen Schlaf des Todes wie ich es mir nicht einmal ausmalen kann. Er hat jenes umschrieben als würde einen meeresschwarzes Dunkel umgeben und man spürt wie sich alles verliert. Die Sinne vernebeln, das Herz wird schwächer und schließlich gleitet einem das Leben aus der Hand. Es folgt eine ruhige Leere in dessen Stille man sich dennoch nicht vollends verloren ist, bis.... man wieder kehrt. Er sprach von der Sehnsucht danach erlöst zu werden und auch davon, dass es sich auf eine ganz eigene Art unnatürlich anfühlt. Er weiß, dass er eigentlich nciht mehr hier sein sollte und wenn es an der Zeit ist würde er den Tod wilkommen heißen. Trotz allem ist niemals der Freitod eine Option, er würde sich nicht dem hingeben. Sei es nun aus Selbstmitleid oder aber aus dem Sehnen heraus endlich die lang vrmisste Ruhe zu finden. Er selbst sagte er habe noch Aufgaben in dieser Welt uns solange er jene noch hat wird er bleiben. Nun mag man sicherlich denken, dass ein Todesritter dem Wahn verfallen ist und wie die meisten seiner Art auf Machtgewinn aus ist und dafür alles in Kauf nimmt. Auf eine gewisse Art mag es sogar stimmen, denn der dunkle Schatten des Todes und auch die Gnadenlosigkeit um seine Ziele zu erreichen sind zweifellos vorhanden. Aber uach ein Herz aus Eis vermag doch etwas in sich zu tragen von dem wir nichts weiter ahnen, etwas, was so tief ist und so bedeutend, wie ich es vielleicht niemals erfassen kann. Eine Liebe jenseits des Grabes, dessen Zuneigung auch höher ist und in anderen Ebenen als es die Zuneigung eines sterblichen ist. Er hat zwei Schwestern und er hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht jene zu schützen und ihnen wann immer es nur machbar ist zur Seite zu stehen. Auch hat er bereits nach seinem Tod sein Herz neu verschenken können. Nun, mein werter Leser, wirst du sicher denken, ich sei dumm anzunehmen ein Todesritter könne noch lieben. Und das stimmt so auch, dass ein Todesritter niemals Jemanden wahrlich lieben könnte, wenn wir es nach unserem Denken beurteilen. Es ist eine völlig andere Liebe, eine fremde Zuneigung aus Beweggründen und Denkstrukturen, dessen Spuren ich nur zu gerne verstehen würde. Ein gefrorenes Herz kann nicht lieben? Wenn dem so ist so stelle ich dazu den Vergleich, dass ein toter Elf nicht unter uns wandeln kann. Vielleicht hat jeder etwas verloren als die Geißel eingefallen ist. Aber auch ebenso hat jeder etwas fürsich gewonnen. Die Verluste waren schier endlos und doch sind andere Gegebenheiten entstanden und der scheinbar starre Ort wo eins das Leben schlug und die Wärme für Jemanden verstrahlt beherbergt jene nun. Diese Stelle in der so vieles scheinbar Zwecklos und leer ist nur auf eine ganz andere Weise zu sehen. Sie gibt ihm Zuversicht und auch Hoffnung. Wer sagt, dass der Untod immer von absolutem Nichts begleitet ist? Niemand ist vollends leer, da bin ich mir sicher. Zumindest solange man noch ein Bewusstsein hat. Wie auch hätte er sonst sein kühles Herz verschenken können? Eine unsterbliche Liebe ist aus der Blüte des Todes entsprungen und nur weil wir ihren Duft nicht wahrnehmen können und sie nur alsUnkraut sehen heißt lange nicht, dass sie nicht so wunderbar ist, wie ich sie gerade betrachte. Die Frau an seiner Seite zeigt sich ihm gegenüberso unendlich liebevoll und auch er scheint wenigstens für einige Momente die Marter zu vergessen des Sturmes, der in seinem inneren Tobt. Gleich einer Höhle, einem ruhigen Ort zum schlafen in einem Blizzard in dem man nur unkoordiniert umher irrt. Und wer bin ich die Heiligkeit und die Schönheit einer solchen tiefen Zuneigung zu verurteilen oder gar zu missachten? Mein Freund, lass dir eins gesagt sein: Wenn dich jemals tatsächlich etwas jenseits der Schatten und Jenseits der Leere derart lieben sollte verschließe dich nicht. Auf seine ganz eigene Art ist es vielleicht die reinste Form der Liebe, die du jemals sehen wirst. Gleich einer Blütze aus Eiskristallen... Kategorie:Spielergeschichten